Vittorio Sgarbi
Vittorio Sgarbi (Ferrara, 8 maggio 1952) è un critico d'arte, politico, opinionista, personaggio televisivo e scrittore italiano. Più volte membro del Parlamento e diamministrazioni comunali come quella di Milano, dal 30 giugno 2008 èsindaco della cittadina siciliana di Salemi. Biografia Si laureò in filosofia con specializzazione in storia dell'arte all'Università di Bologna e iniziò ad occuparsi di arte, diventando ispettore della sovrintendenza ai beni storici e artistici in Veneto. Ha insegnato per tre anni Storia delle tecniche artistiche all'Università di Udine. Sgarbi è figlio di Giuseppe e Rina Cavallini, farmacisti ferraresi. Ha una sorella, Elisabetta, attualmente direttore editoriale pressoBompiani. Celibe, ha riconosciuto tre figli, dichiarando in merito: «Sono contrario alla paternità. Quella del padre non è una categoria a cui ritengo di dover appartenere. Ciò detto sono anche contrario all'aborto. Ci sono donne che hanno voluto figli da me, non io da loro perché non può esserci l'obbligo di diventare padre»[1]. Nel Giugno 2011 la Corte di Appello di Ancona gli attribuisce la paternità di una ragazza di tredici anni, avuta da una cantante lirica di origine albanese. Intervistato per chiarimenti su tale vicenda, Sgarbi dichiara alla stampa di avere almeno una quarantina di figli.[2] In una puntata della trasmissione "Confronti" condotta da Gigi Moncalvo, Sgarbi ha dichiarato di "essere fiero di essere cattolico". Carriera di critico d'arte Parallelamente alla sua attività politica, continua ad occuparsi di arte[3], commentando in videocassetta alcune delle opere dei più importanti pittori e scrivendo numerosi saggi e libri specializzati. I titoli più rilevanti da lui pubblicati sono Carpaccio (1979), I capolavori della pittura antica (1984), La stanza dipinta (1989), Davanti all'immagine (1990, vincitore del Premio Bancarella), Onorevoli fantasmi (1994), Lezioni private (1995), Lezioni private 2 (1996), Davanti all'immagine (2005), Ragione e passione. Contro l'indifferenza (2006), Clausura a Milano, Da Suor Letizia a Salemi (2008) (scritto con Marta Bravi). Nel 2008 Sgarbi commise un atto di plagio intellettuale, copiando quasi testualmente, in una sua introduzione a un volume sul Botticelli, le frasi che la storica dell'arte Mina Bacci scrisse sul pittore quattrocentesco in un fascicolo dei «Maestri del colore» (Fabbri editore) nel 1964.[4] Nel 2010 viene nominato Soprintendente della Soprintendenza speciale per il Patrimonio Storico, Artistico ed Etnoantropologico e per il Polo museale della città di Venezia e dei comuni della Gronda lagunare. La nomina è stata successivamente annullata dalla Corte dei Conti. Attualmente Sgarbi ricopre il ruolo di Soprintendente "ad interim" in attesa che il Ministero definisca la procedura per la nuova nomina.[5] Nel 2011, incaricato dal Ministero per i beni e le attività culturali, è curatore del Padiglione Italia e dei padiglioni regionali per la 54 Esposizione internazionale d'arte di Venezia organizzata dalla Biennale di Venezia(4 giugno - 27 novembre 2011). Con i padiglioni regionali per la prima volta l'esposizione viene dislocata in terraferma nelle diverse regioni. Carriera televisiva Sgarbi si affermò come grintoso personaggio televisivo (si è autodefinito "polemista"[6]) soprattutto come ospite della trasmissione televisiva Maurizio Costanzo Show, durante la quale alternava apprezzate lezioni d'arte a vivaci dispute verbali nei confronti degli altri ospiti. È infatti nello storico programma di Costanzo che Sgarbi pronuncia la prima parolaccia della storia della televisione italiana: durante una puntata un'insegnante lesse una poesia di cui era l'autrice; durante la lettura si accese un diverbio con Sgarbi che giudicava la poesia orribile. La lite culminò quando l'insegnante per tre volte disse al critico: "lei è un asino poetico", affermazione cui Sgarbi replicò: "e lei è una stronza!!". Costanzo si arrabbiò molto e disse a Sgarbi di chiedere scusa alla donna, cosa che il critico rifiutò seccamente. La vicenda ebbe un enorme risalto nei media, dato che all'epoca nessuno aveva volontariamente violato il tabù di dire parolacce in televisione. L'insegnante querelò Sgarbi, che fu condannato a pagare una multa di 60 milioni di lire.[7][8] Nel 1989 assurse all'onore dei rotocalchi quando augurò la morte al suo maestro Federico Zeri (disse «odio Federico Zeri e gli augurò la morte!!») nel corso d'una puntata del programma di Costanzo. Secondo Sgarbi, Zeri ne aveva infatti preteso il licenziamento perché convinto della sua colpevolezza riguardo alle accuse della contessa trevigiana Pia Bressanin della Rovere. La Bressanin affermò che Sgarbi l'aveva indotta a consegnargli un quadro di Giovanni Agostino da Lodi (La cena di Emmaus) che il critico d'arte aveva riconosciuto nel Museo civico Luigi Bailo di Treviso, a cui la contessa l'aveva affidato anni prima. Secondo la donna, Sgarbi - allora funzionario alla Sovrintendenza ai Beni artistici e culturali del Veneto - le aveva rivelato che la tela era in pessimo stato e necessitava di un restauro; essendo però il costo dell'operazione assai alto, Sgarbi avrebbe convinto la nobildonna a vendergli l'opera. La contessa affermò di avere ricevuto da Sgarbi solo 8 milioni invece dei 25 pattuiti. L'accusa sosteneva inoltre che Sgarbi avesse taciuto l'intera operazione alle autorità competenti. Il critico da parte sua negò decisamente che vi fosse stata una sua qualsiasi omissione. Curiosamente, il giorno della morte di Zeri, Sgarbi sostenne: «ora che è morto, vorrei vederlo vivo»[9] La sua apparizione televisiva nei primi anni'90 fu in generale salutata come una novità, anche se ci fu chi, come il critico televisivo Beniamino Placido, riconoscendo il fascino che il personaggio esercitava su un vasto pubblico, ne scherniva l'autorevolezza come critico d'arte unita allo stile poco ortodosso di divulgatore, definendolo in un suo articolo: "Il Fatuo Magico".[10] Dal 1992 al 1999 condusse il programma Sgarbi quotidiani su Canale 5; famosa è la puntata in cui per protesta rimase in silenzio per ben 15 minuti (l'intera durata della trasmissione). La sua singolare protesta era verso Berlusconi, e riguardava la tempesta scoppiata nelle reti Fininvest circa la possibilità di criticare il Cavaliere nella sua campagna elettorale del 1994. Berlusconi aveva infatti dichiarato: "alla prima che mi fate vi licenzio e ve ne andate". Durante gli istanti finali di quella puntata mostrò ai telespettatori un foglio di carta con scritto: "Basta.Si'".[11]. Curiosamente la puntata fu seguita da tre milioni e mezzo di spettatori, totalizzando il 20% di share[12]. Altro record di ascolti venne raggiunto, nel dicembre del 1997, da una puntata girata in esterna in occasione della restituzione ai monaci trappisti dell'Abbazia delle Tre Fontane delle sculture raffiguranti 3 teste ritrovate da Sgarbi che erano state trafugate dal luogo del martirio di San Paolo. Nel 1998 fa clamore la sua iniziativa di rompere l'embargo internazionale alla Libia di Gheddafi, violando il blocco aereo e atterrando su Tripoli con due piccoli Piper decollati da Lampedusa. All'impresa partecipano anche l'editore Nichi Grauso, l'esperto d'arte Peter Glidewell, il regista Filippo Martinez e un giornalista del Corriere della Sera, Francesco Battistini[13]. La trasvolata apre un canale di dialogo col regime libico, nonostante la missione si concluda in modo rocambolesco col tentativo di Grauso di rimpatriare all'insaputa dei libici un capocantiere sardo "trattenuto" dalle autorità per una controversia giudiziaria.[[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Cita_le_fonti senza fonte]] Nel 2006 è membro della giuria nel reality show La pupa e il secchione su Italia 1. Verrà però espulso dal programma a due puntate dalla fine, per via di un'accesa lite con un'altra giurata, Alessandra Mussolini, dove voleranno parole pesanti ed offensive, dovuta a questioni politiche[14]. Sarà sostituito poi da Andrea G. Pinketts. Ha avuto occasione di doppiare un personaggio dei Simpson: il gestore del banco "Il lancio degli anelli", nella puntata "Bart Giostraio"[15]. Nel 2008 interviene nel documentario Il falso bugiardo di Claudio Costa, dedicato allo scrittore Luciano Vincenzoni che conobbe a Venezia tramite l'amico comune Goffredo Parise. Nel 2010 è membro della giuria in due programmi: Il più grande (italiano di tutti i tempi), condotto da Francesco Facchinetti su Rai 2 e La pupa e il secchione, condotto da Enrico Papi e Paola Barale su Italia 1. Il18 maggio 2011 conduce un nuovo programma su Rai 1 intitolato Ci tocca anche Vittorio Sgarbi - Or vi sbigottirò, che fa registrare un bassissimo risultato d'ascolti già alla puntata d'esordio (una media di 2.640.000 telespettatori, 8,27%). Visto il risultato, assolutamente scarso per il primo canale RAI, il programma viene interrotto dopo una sola puntata. Poco dopo dichiarerà «Ho sbagliato io, ora chiudiamo» Nella trasmissione, dedicata al tema della paternità, tra le altre cose il critico d'arte ha parlato di ambiente, criticando le forme di energia eolica e solare.[16] Fin dagli esordi è rappresentato dal suo agente e produttore editoriale Guido David Pietroni. Carriera teatrale Nel 2009 ha iniziato una sua tournée teatrale dal titolo Sgarbi l'altro. Nel 2010 ha dato vita a uno spettacolo teatrale con il pianista Nazzareno Carusi intitolato Discorso a Due e dedicato agli Anni di Pellegrinaggio di Franz Liszt e alle opere di Michelangelo e Dante che ne hanno ispirato i maggiori capolavori. Culmine del Discorso a due è l'esecuzione del melologo ideato da Carusi giustapponendo alla sua esecuzione della lisztiana Fantasia quasi Sonata - Dopo una lettura di Dante la lettura da parte di Sgarbi dell'intero V canto dell'Inferno dantesco.[17] Per questo progetto, nel 2011 gli viene assegnato il Premio Lunezia in coppia con Nazzareno Carusi.[18] Carriera politica Politico spesso incline a cambiare schieramento (alcuni lo hanno definito "il più grande trasformista d'Italia"),[19] nel 1990 si candida senza successo a sindaco di Pesaro per il Partito Comunista Italiano. *'Consigliere comunale PSI e sindaco DC-MSI di San Severino Marche' Qualche mese dopo diventa consigliere comunale di San Severino Marche (con il Partito Socialista Italiano) e quindi nel 1992 primo cittadino, sostenuto dalla Democrazia Cristiana e dal Movimento Sociale Italiano. *'Deputato PLI (1992-94)' Sempre nel 1992 èdeputato per il Partito Liberale Italiano nella XI Legislatura, eletto nel collegio di Cagliari[20] *'Deputato di Forza Italia (1994-96)' Successivamente si avvicina al Partito Radicale di Marco Pannella, con cui sarà alleato nelle coalizioni guidate da Silvio Berlusconi nel 1994 e nel 1996. Nel 1994 è eletto deputato per Forza Italia, ma subito si iscrive al gruppo Misto. È Presidente della VII Commissione parlamentare (Istruzione).[21] In questa legislatura memorabile è la rissa in aula che si scatena fra lui e Umberto Bossi.[22] *'Deputato indipendente con la "Lista Sgarbi" (1996-2001)' Nel 1996 è eletto alla Camera per Forza Italia con il sistema proporzionale nella circoscrizione IX Friuli-Venezia Giulia. Si iscrive al gruppo Misto.[23] Il 21 marzo del 1999 nasce il movimento I Liberal Sgarbi-I libertari, che nello stesso anno fa confluire in Forza Italia *'Deputato di Forza Italia (2001-06) e Sottosegretario ai Beni Culturali nel governo Berlusconi II (2001-2002)' Nel 2001 Sgarbi viene eletto deputato nella quota proporzionale in Forza Italia, dopo aver perso la lotta per un seggio uninominale in Veneto. Diventa quindi sottosegretario ai Beni culturali dal 2001 al giugno del2002. L'incarico gli viene revocato dal Consiglio dei ministri a causa di numerose polemiche e tensioni con l'allora ministro Giuliano Urbani, fra cui l'accusa di far aprire fuori orario i musei per consentire ai suoi amici di visitarli. All'accusa Sgarbi replicherà che il suo era da considerare un dovere ispettivo d'ufficio, senza che egli potesse essere accusato legittimamente di "interesse privato in atti d'ufficio". In realtà, Sgarbi fu licenziato perché si era opposto con fermezza alla politica del governo sui beni artistici e culturali: Con il cosiddetto decreto taglia-deficit il governo prevedeva la possibilità di cedere dei beni dello Stato alla Patrimonio Spa e Infrastutture Spa, società queste che avrebbero avuto il compito di gestire il nostro patrimonio artistico e la facoltà di venderne alcune parti a privati. Sgarbi contestava la mancanza di un esplicito riferimento dell'inalienabilità dei tesori artistici e culturali italiani e chiese le dimissioni di Urbani. Questo gesto fece infuriare la maggioranza di governo che lo licenziò[24]. *'La lista Liberal-Sgarbi (2004)' Successivamente fonda in vista delle elezioni europee del 2004 la lista "Liberal Sgarbi", che si allea col Partito Repubblicano Italiano ma che ottiene nelle consultazioni del 2004 solo lo 0,7% dei voti. *'Candidato per la Lista Consumatori con il centrosinistra (2006)' Nel 2005 abbandona la Casa delle Libertà e passa all'Unione. Propone la propria candidatura in vista delle elezioni primarie della coalizione di centrosinistra, ma deve successivamente ritirarsi in base alla regola che vietava la partecipazione alle primarie a chi avesse avuto incarichi politici nelle ultime due legislature guidate da Berlusconi. Alle elezioni politiche del 2006 decide di candidarsi con la Lista Consumatori che appoggia la coalizione di centrosinistra, senza essere tuttavia eletto. *'Assessore alla cultura del Comune di Milano (2006-08)' Nel 2006 si candida a sindaco di Milano, ma successivamente stipula un accordo con la candidata della Casa delle Libertà Letizia Moratti, che prevede il ritiro della propria candidatura. Dopo la vittoria dell'ex ministro dell'istruzione, Sgarbi ottiene l'incarico di assessore alla cultura. L'8 maggio 2008 la nomina ad assessore gli viene revocata dal sindaco Moratti.[25] Il sindaco di Milano prese tale decisione dopo che Sgarbi aveva falsificato una delibera della giunta comunale che concedeva il patrocinio del comune ad una mostra sull'arte omosessuale, che la Moratti giudicava imbarazzante per la cittadinanza. *'Sindaco UDC-DC di Salemi' (2008) Il 30 giugno 2008[26], sostenuto dall'Udc, dalla Dc e da una lista civica di centro è stato eletto Sindaco del comune di Salemi (TP). Il 29 luglio 2008 il TAR della Lombardia ha accolto il ricorso con cui l'animatore d'arte contestava il «licenziamento» dal Comune di Milano reintegrandolo, di fatto, nelle funzioni di assessore[27]. Il critico, tuttavia, con un comunicato, emanato il giorno successivo alla decisione dei giudici, si è spontaneamente dimesso dalla carica di assessore, risolvendo alla radice il problema della incompatibilità col ruolo di primo cittadino del comune belicino. Eletto sindaco, istituisce alcuni assessorati-provocazione, nominando il cantante Morgan assessore all'ebbrezza[28], l'artista Graziano Cecchini, Oliviero Toscani e Peter Glidewell assessori al nulla[29] ed un poliziotto assessore all'antimafia[30]. Tra le altre iniziative, nell'agosto 2008 Sgarbi ha proclamato Salemi "prima capitale dell'Italia tibetana", per esprimere solidarietà nei confronti dei monaci tibetani e per condannare le ripetute violazioni dei diritti umani che essi hanno subìto ad opera della Cina.[31] Su idea di Oliviero Toscani, assessore alla creatività del comune, Sgarbi ha avviato un progetto per salvaguardare il patrimonio artistico della città vendendo al prezzo simbolico di 1 euro le antiche case di Salemi (in gran parte distrutte dal terremoto del Belice e oggi in stato d'abbandono) a chi voglia restaurarle e risiedervi. L'iniziativa mediatica avrebbe riscosso l'interesse di varie personalità come i coniugi Moratti, il cantanteLucio Dalla, il ministro Renato Brunetta, il giornalista Philippe Daverio. Il progetto, al di là della sua valenza artistico-culturale, mira anche a favorire gli afflussi del turismo e a creare nuovi posti di lavoro e il coinvolgimento di numerose associazioni giovanili di Salemi.[32]. Il 28 dicembre 2008 Vittorio Sgarbi, ad Agrigento in occasione della presentazione di un suo libro, fu accolto da una accesa contestazione[33]. Il 2 febbraio 2010 Vittorio Sgarbi, coinvolto in un'indagine della Guardia Di Finanza sull'uso illecito delle auto blu, si dimette da sindaco di Salemi.[34]. Le dimissioni sono poi rientrate. Tra le altre cose, Sgarbi ha fatto istituire a Salemi un museo della mafia intitolato a Leonardo Sciascia e inaugurato dal presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano, che possa offrire documentazioni e materiale d'archivio per non dimenticare la storia oscura della Sicilia.[35] Ha inoltre espresso un netto rifiuto sulla possibilità di installare impianti eolici e fotovoltaici a Salemi, sostenendo che simili impianti, oltre a provocare desertificazione e distruzione del paesaggio agricolo, sarebbero al centro di interessi mafiosi.[36] Inoltre è stato protagonista per aver indetto un originale bando per vicesindaco. Infatti, dopo aver trovato difficoltà nel trovare una maggioranza in consiglio comunale, il 29 dicembre 2011 promulga un bando nel quale le candidate dovevano essere di sesso femminile e avere un'età compresa tra i 25 e i 45 anni[37]. Il bando ha avuto successo, ricevendo oltre 200 richieste.[38] Militanze politiche Vittorio Sgarbi ha avuto strette collaborazioni con: *Partito Socialista Italiano, per il quale è stato consigliere comunale a San Severino Marche; *Partito Comunista Italiano[39], che lo ha candidato a sindaco di Pesaro nel 1990, contemporaneamente al PSI San Severino Marche,[40]; *DC-MSI, alleanza con la quale è stato eletto sindaco di San Severino Marche nel 1992; *Partito Liberale Italiano, per il quale è stato deputato; *Partito Federalista[41], che ha fondato nel 1995 e poi lasciato per aderire alla Lista Pannella; *Lista Marco Pannella, con la Lista Pannella-Sgarbi, abbandonata dallo stesso Sgarbi prima delle elezioni; *Forza Italia, nella quale ha inglobato il suo movimento I Liberal Sgarbi-I libertari; *Partito Repubblicano Italiano[42], con il quale si è alleato per le elezioni europee nel 2004; *Lista Consumatori[43], con la quale si è candidato, per le Politiche del 2006, senza essere eletto; *UDC-DC[44], alleanza con la quale è stato eletto sindaco di Salemi nel 2008; *Movimento per le Autonomie[45] con il quale è stato candidato alle Elezioni europee del 2009 nel cartello elettorale del Polo dell'Autonomia nella circoscrizione Isole. *Con Rete Liberal alle regionali 2010 del Lazio sostiene Renata Polverini Ha inoltre fatto parte dell'Unione Monarchica Italiana[46]. Controversie e prese di posizione Vittorio Sgarbi si è reso famoso anche per l'irascibilità che contraddistinse diversi diverbi, talora sfociati in aggressive invettive, con altri personaggi televisivi e non. Vi furono liti contro: *'Mike Bongiorno' - Durante una puntata di Telemike ci fu una lunga discussione, che presto degenerò in una lite verbale tra i due intrattenitori[47]. La discussione riguardava l'abusivismo, prendendo come pretesto l'eruzione dell'Etna che ai tempi travolse molte case definite dallo stesso Sgarbi come esempi di abusivismo edilizio. Bongiorno non era d'accordo con Sgarbi. *'Roberto Benigni' - Con Benigni non c'è stato un litigio ma solo una polemica a distanza. Sgarbi infatti contestava che la satira di Benigni sulla cantante Iva Zanicchi, parlamentare europeo del Popolo della Libertà, avvenuta durante il Festival di Sanremo 2009, aveva condizionato negativamente il giudizio della giuria sulla cantante, che è stata subito eliminata. La polemica ha riguardato anche il compenso per il comico toscano, giudicato troppo elevato da Sgarbi, che ha apostrofato Benigni "Pagato!" per ben 17 volte consecutive[48]. *'Roberto D'Agostino' - Durante il programma di Giuliano Ferrara L'istruttoria[49]: in questa occasione, dopo essere stato provocato da Sgarbi che lo insultò e gli gettò addosso dell'acqua, D'Agostino gli diede uno schiaffo. *'il Trio Medusa' - Durante la trasmissione televisiva Le Iene, i tre inviati cercavano di contattare l'allora Sottosegretario ai Beni Culturali per discutere il suo assenteismo in Parlamento o altri comportamenti ambigui. La vicenda ebbe anche risvolti giudiziari: il 19 marzo 2002 Sgarbi comunicò di aver querelato i conduttori del programma, per diffamazione, richiedendo oltre cinquantuno milioni di euro di danni. Da allora il trio ha spesso a che fare con lui nei servizi (un loro libro, Culattoni raccomandati, ha preso il titolo da una frase di Sgarbi).[50] *''Striscia la notizia'' e Valerio Staffelli - Sgarbi tirò il tapiro in testa a Staffelli che intendeva consegnarglielo; l'inviato di Striscia è dovuto correre al pronto soccorso. Un tentativo era già stato fatto alcuni giorni prima da Jimmy Ghione: Sgarbi reagì scaraventandolo per ben 4 volte e accusando la trasmissione di Antonio Ricci di essere un programma vigliacco che scherza e fa satira contro la gente in pena; il tutto andato in onda come servizi della trasmissione stessa. [[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Cita_le_fonti senza fonte]] *'Milo Infante', nel 2006, nel corso della trasmissione Notti sul ghiaccio. [[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Cita_le_fonti senza fonte]] *'Marco Pannella' - Durante la trasmissione Domenica Cinque Pannella critica l'inclinazione di Sgarbi a cambiare schieramento politico, cui Sgarbi reagisce con violenza accusando il leader radicale di aver ricevuto da Berlusconi 5 miliardi di lire in cambio del sostegno della loro lista (Lista Pannella Sgarbi) al Polo per le Libertà dopo le elezioni politiche del 1996. Sgarbi inoltre lamentava di non aver ricevuto nulla da Pannella, che fu l'unico ad intascare i soldi[51]. *'Alessandra Mussolini', nel corso della trasmissione La pupa e il secchione[52][53] e poi anche a Buona Domenica ed in varie altre trasmissioni; *'Rocco Casalino, ex concorrente del Grande Fratello', nel 2006, nel corso della trasmissione Buona Domenica; *'Peter Gomez' , all'interno della trasmissione l'ultima parola mentre parla riguardo agli scandali sessuali di Silvio Berlusconi viene interrotto dal giornalista Peter Gomez. Ciò scatena l'ira di Sgarbi che lo definisce un mafioso. Gomez replica dicendo che Sgarbi è un cortigiano di Berlusconi.[54] *'Alessandro Cecchi Paone', all'interno della trasmissione Markette[55]; la polemica con Cecchi Paone ha riguardato la Chiesa cattolica e l'omosessualità. Fino ad anni recenti, Sgarbi si è sempre dichiarato ateoe figura in una lista (costruita sulla base di dichiarazioni verificate) di non credenti del sito dell'UAAR[56]; nel 2000 ha partecipato al Gay Pride di Roma[57]; in un'apparizione a Markette, programma condotto daPiero Chiambretti, ha attaccato Alessandro Cecchi Paone per le sue critiche alla Chiesa ed arrivando a definirlo "ateo bastardo" ed "ateo fasullo", pur ribadendo la sua distanza dal Cattolicesimo[58]; più recentemente, in una puntata della trasmissione "Confronti" condotta da Gigi Moncalvo, Sgarbi ha invece dichiarato di "essere fiero di essere cattolico", alla presenza dello stesso Cecchi Paone: la posizione di Sgarbi pare così essere diventata simile a quella cristianista e filo-cattolica. Tuttavia, in molte altre trasmissioni, in particolare su Canale 5 ha più volte detto: "Sono laico, probabilmente non credente e non so se sono perfino ateo". Successivamente un nuovo acceso diverbio con Cecchi Paone è avvenuto durante la trasmissione Buona Domenica, in cui Sgarbi è stato contestato da Cecchi Paone perché il critico ha dichiarato che sull'omosessualità "il Papa ha ragione, la Chiesa ha ragione". Un'altra discussione tra Sgarbi e il popolare personaggio televisivo si è avuta nel corso del programma di Rai Uno Sabato, Domenica &... in un dibattito riguardante il caso di Eluana Englaro. Il critico ha cercato di far zittire Cecchi Paone, che lo stava interrompendo, urlandogli "Taci!" per ben 22 volte consecutive. *'Gli elettori veneti' - nel 1996, dopo la sconfitta alle elezioni nella circoscrizione del Veneto, Sgarbi reagì violentemente dichiarando[59]: *'Giampiero Mughini' - durante la trasmissione Il più grande (italiano di tutti i tempi) ha una pesante lite con Giampiero Mughini, da Sgarbi definito un cornuto.[60] *'Piero Ricca', il quale considerò illegale la presenza di Sgarbi in ambito politico a causa della sua condanna per truffa aggravata allo Stato quando era sovrintendente ai beni artistici della regione Veneto[61] e lo criticò anche per aver definito il magistrato anti-mafia Gian Carlo Caselli "verme infetto"[62]. Tutto questo innescò varie forti discussioni tra i due. Sempre al riguardo della questione "Gian Carlo Caselli" Sgarbi venne contestato da Piero Ricca perché nel 1995 su Canale 5 disse di avere ricevuto una lettera[63] dove si affermava che il giudice Caselli era il mandante morale dell'omicidio di Don Puglisi.[64] *'Sandro Bondi' - nel dicembre 2007 descrisse il politico Bondi, ospite in studio, come un incrocio tra Don Abbondio e Massimo Boldi, causando la sua replica stizzita in una puntata di Porta a Porta[65]. *'Umberto Bossi' - Nel settembre del 1995 Bossi è protagonista di una violenta lite con Sgarbi, avvenuta nell'aula di Montecitorio. La lite si è scatenata perché Bossi offese Sgarbi, che rispose apostrofando con un'espressione volgare la presidente della Camera dei deputati Irene Pivetti, all'epoca molto vicina a Bossi. Questa fu la miccia che diede inizio a tutto il resto. La rissa andò in onda sui TG nazionali ed aprì un acceso dibattito mediatico[22]. *'Paolo Guzzanti' - nella trasmissione di La7 Tetris, il 9 maggio 2009, sollecitò l'on. Paolo Guzzanti a giustificare il motivo della sua rottura con Silvio Berlusconi. Sgarbi contestò quindi la risposta fornita dal suo interlocutore, provocandone una reazione veemente sfociata in uno scambio di invettive, urlandogli il termine "vergognati" per 15 volte consecutive. [[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Cita_le_fonti senza fonte]] *'Massimo Giletti' - Durante la trasmissione Domenica In, parlando degli scandali sessuali in politica, Sgarbi dichiara che per le ragazze coinvolte non ci deve essere pietà dato che hanno liberamente scelto di vendere il loro corpo, paragonandole a donne come Elisabetta Gregoraci, Edwige Fenech, Sophia Loren, che hanno sposato uomini di potere e ricchi, certamente non perché belli o innamorate; quando però il critico fa lo stesso paragone fra Maria De Filippi e Maurizio Costanzo Giletti si arrabbia, scatenando il carattere focoso di Sgarbi che grida libertà per 13 volte consecutive, anche di darla per 3 volte consecutive. Tuttavia la De Filippi telefona in trasmissione dicendo di non essere offesa dalle parole di Sgarbi.[66] *'Giulia Innocenzi' - Durante la trasmissione l'ultima parola critica la posizione della giornalista di Annozero nella guerra di Libia urlandole Studia, vai a scuola invece di dire stupidaggini!! e poi Ignorante! capra! vai a scuola, vai a studiare!![67]. *'Zaha Hadid, Gae Aulenti, Andy Warhol, Gilbert & George, Massimiliano Fuksas' - durante una puntata de l'ultima parola critica con toni molto provocatori gli architetti dell'arte moderna, prendendo di mira i loro compensi troppo elevati, definendo Zaha Hadid una troia irachena, Massimiliano Fuksas un distruttore fascista.[68] *'l'UAAR e i non credenti' - nel novembre 2009, durante la trasmissione Pomeriggio Cinque, nella quale ricopre il ruolo di arbitro, copre di insulti la tesoriera dell'UAAR, definendo più volte lei e i giudici della Corte Europea dei Diritti dell'Uomo ignorante come una capra[69]. Il 7 gennaio 2010 durante la trasmissione La vita in diretta su Rai Uno, durante una discussione sulla presenza del Crocifisso nelle aule scolastiche, rivolge pesanti attacchi all'associazione UAAR, accusandola di essere una associazione di zucche vuote e mettendo in dubbio la legittimità dell'esistenza della suddetta associazione[70]. Il 13 marzo 2010, durante un comizio elettorale tenuto a Lamezia Terme rivolge nuovi attacchi contro l'UAAR, definendo l'autore del ricorso alla Corte Europea dei Diritti dell'Uomo riguardo al Crocefisso nelle aule quel fesso di mezzo ateo che si è preso 5000 euro[71]. *'YouTube' - nel gennaio 2010 diede mandato ai suoi legali di diffidare il sito di videosharing chiedendo di rimuovere immediatamente dal web "immagini fisse o in movimento di programmi video della Rai in cui compare Sgarbi". In caso contrario verrebbe fatto ricorso al Tribunale per "violazione dei diritti di utilizzazione e sfruttamento economico dell'immagine" del critico, con la richiesta di una somma "non inferiore a 10 mila euro per ogni minuto o frazione di minuto di diffusione diretta o indiretta." Intanto una nota dalla RAI precisò immediatamente che ogni ospite, anche i politici, prima di partecipare alle trasmissioni firma una liberatoria cedendo così alla Rai i diritti anche per il Web.[72] *Mentre ricopriva la carica di Sottosegretario ai Beni Culturali, Sgarbi fu incaricato dall'allora Presidente del Senato Pera di analizzare Palazzo Madama e nell'espletare tale incarico indicò due quadri presenti all'interno del palazzo come falsi[73] sebbene la falsità non sia stata mai, successivamente, acclarata ed i quadri non siano stati rimossi. *In una replica a Legambiente, Sgarbi ha preso posizione contro gli impianti di energia eolica e solare, sostenendo che questi causano la spesa di «miliardi di euro» al centro di interessi mafiosi «che i contribuenti italiani ed europei danno a poche famiglie che distribuiscono mance alle comunità locali», e che simili impianti presentano un «carattere di incostituzionalità e di evidenti complicità con la distruzione di ciò che resta del paesaggio».[74] In proposito ha polemizzato col governatore della Puglia Vendola, accusandolo di aver sfigurato il territorio pugliese con l'installazione di pale eoliche.[75] *Invitato per presentare il suo libro Viaggio sentimentale nell'Italia dei desideri alla rassegna letteraria "Il Libro Possibile" tenutasi a Polignano a Mare (Bari) l'8 luglio 2011 ha nuovamente attaccato l'energia eolica e solare, sostenendo che ci sarebbero interessi mafiosi dietro le energie pulite, scatenando le ire del pubblico partecipante che l'ha più volte fischiato e contestato dopo che Sgarbi ha insultato uno spettatore definendolo mafioso. Alcuni spettatori tentarono di scavalcare il palco per raggiungere Sgarbi, che è stato costretto a fuggire sotto scorta[76] *'Il sindaco e la giunta di Morazzone' - Durante una puntata di Matrix si scaglia contro il sindaco leghista del comune di Morazzone per aver deciso di demolire una villa stile liberty del 1920 per costruire un complesso condominiale, paragonando tale decisione alle azioni criminali del sindaco mafioso di Palermo Vito Ciancimino, che abbatté edifici storici per favorire la speculazione edilizia.[77] *'Il pubblico degli studi televisivi' - Non mancano le liti contro il pubblico e gli ospiti presenti nello studio televisivo. Durante la trasmissione di Pomeriggio cinque zittisce una signora del pubblico dicendole lei è una grassa, vada a dimagrire!!; la donna risponde preferisco essere grassa ma intelligente!; Sgarbi replica grassa sicuramente, intelligente forse!!.[78]. Sempre a Pomeriggio cinque ha una forte lite con una signora, cui urla Guardona!! per 9 volte consecutive, Lei fa ridere!! per 5 volte consecutive, Educhi i suoi figli!! per ben 11 volte consecutive, Pettegola!! per 5 volte consecutive, Vada a curarsi i capelli!! per due volte.[79] *'Marina Ripa di Meana' - Nel giugno 2011 mentre stava presentando a Spoleto le due Mostre d¹Arte del 54° Festival dei 2 Mondi fu aggredito da Marina Ripa di Meana che gli versò addosso un barattolo contenente urina. Il gesto era dovuto al fatto che Sgarbi, come curatore della mostra, aveva ordinato di rimuovere una foto artistica dei coniugi Ripa di Meana assieme a Moravia, dicendo: 'non frega più niente a nessuno, sono dei vecchi rincoglioniti'[80] Condanne giudiziarie *'Condanna per diffamazione contro Caselli e Orlando (prescritta in Cassazione)' Il 7 aprile 1995 ha letto al TG5 una lettera sui «veri colpevoli» dell'assassinio di Don Pino Puglisi, non rilevando le generalità essendo priva di firma ma attribuita ad un sedicente amico del sacerdote assassinato; la missiva accusava come mandante il procuratore Caselli e come sicario Leoluca Orlando. Caselli in vita sua non conobbe mai don Puglisi[81][82]. Per queste dichiarazioni Sgarbi è stato condannato per diffamazione in primo e secondo grado[63][82]. Nel suo libro Un magistrato fuorilegge Caselli ha affermato che la Cassazione ha in seguito dichiarato la prescrizione del reato[63], ma Sgarbi, tramite il suo avvocato, ha contestato questa ricostruzione sostenendo che la Cassazione aveva invece annullato le precedenti sentenze rimandando quindi il tutto a un nuovo giudizio che non c'è mai stato per l'intervenuta prescrizione.[83] *'Condanna per assenteismo e produzione di documenti falsi' Nel 1996, con sentenza definitiva della Pretura di Venezia, è stato condannato a 6 mesi e 10 giorni di reclusione per il reato di falso e truffa aggravata e continuata ai danni dello Stato, per produzione di documenti falsi (per la richiesta di aspettativa per motivi di salute) e assenteismo nel periodo 1989-1990, mentre era dipendente del Ministero dei Beni culturali, con la qualifica di funzionario ai Beni artistici e culturali delVeneto, e al tempo della sua partecipazione al Maurizio Costanzo Show. Condannato a pagare un indennizzo di 700 000 lire, il critico d'arte si giustificò affermando che la sua assenza dall'ufficio dipendeva dall'impegno per la redazione d'un catalogo d'arte, e parlando di "arbitrio, discrezionalità e follia" a proposito della sentenza.[84][85][86][87][88] *'Condanna per diffamazione aggravata contro Caselli e il pool di Milano' Il 14 agosto 1998, dopo la morte di Luigi Lombardini, in un'intervista a Il Giornale ne attribuisce la responsabilità alle «inchieste politiche di Caselli ... uomo di Violante», in quanto «il suicidio di Lombardini ha evidenziato la natura esclusivamente politica dell'azione di Caselli e i suoi» che «impudentemente frugano nella sua tomba ... sul suo cadavere»; il 17 agosto, ignorando i ringraziamenti dell'avvocato di Lombardini per la correttezza tenuta da Caselli nella conduzione dell'interrogatorio nonché il positivo pronunciamento del CSM in merito, ne chiede «l'immediato arresto» nonché la «sospensione dal servizio e dallo stipendio». Alla successiva querela, l'intervistatore Renato Farina ed il direttore Mario Cervi scelgono il patteggiamento, mentre Sgarbi la via del processo; ad una delle udienze «non si presenta in Tribunale (a Desio) dicendo di essere a Bologna per un altro processo; il giudice telefona a Bologna e scopre che lì Sgarbi ha fatto lo stesso sostenendo di essere a Desio».[89] Per queste affermazioni nel 1998 verrà condannato dallaCassazione per diffamazione aggravata sulle indagini del pool antimafia di Palermo, guidato da Gian Carlo Caselli, oltre a 1.000 € di multa. Vi è chi, di fronte a questo pronunciamento, ha sostenuto che la condanna sarebbe occorsa per aver Sgarbi definito le indagini "politiche",[90] esercitando il proprio diritto di critica (Francesco Cossiga, Ettore Randazzo, Fabrizio Cicchitto e Niccolò Ghedini). Questa ricostruzione è stata contestata da Marco Travaglio, per il quale «criticare significa affermare che un'inchiesta è infondata, una sentenza è sbagliata. Ma sostenere che un PM e l'intera sua Procura sono al servizio di un partito, agiscono per finalità politiche, usano la mafia contro lo stato, non è criticare: è attribuire una serie di reati gravissimi, i più gravi che possa commettere un magistrato».[91] *'Condanna civile per ingiurie contro Marco Travaglio' Il 1 maggio 2008, durante la puntata televisiva di AnnoZero[92], Vittorio Sgarbi si rivolse al giornalista Marco Travaglio con insulti molto pesanti: «Siamo un grande paese con un pezzo di merda come te». Il 10 dicembre 2009 il Tribunale Civile di Torino condanna Sgarbi a 30.000 € di risarcimento per ingiurie e al pagamento delle spese legali[93]. Il giudice ha anche stabilito la pubblicazione della sentenza su la Repubblica''e ''La Stampa[94]. Il 6 ottobre 2010 è stato nuovamente condannato al pagamento di 35.000 €, avendo rimarcato «Mi correggo. Travaglio non è un pezzo di merda. È una merda tutta intera» sulle colonne del quotidiano online La voce d'Italia e due giorni dopo dagli studi di Domenica Cinque, il programma televisivo condotto da Barbara D'Urso.[95][96] *'Condanna per diffamazione contro Roberto Reggi' Nel luglio 2009 Vittorio Sgarbi è stato condannato per diffamazione: la sentenza è stata proclamata dal tribunale di Monza. Il critico d'arte infatti insultòRoberto Reggi, il sindaco di Piacenza, dai microfoni di Rtl 102.5; il pubblico ministero aveva chiesto 4 mesi, ma la pena è stata poi inasprita a 6 mesi. Tuttavia grazie all'indulto la pena è stata sostituita da un risarcimento, da versare nelle casse del comune piacentino.[97] *'Condanna per diffamazione contro Raffaele Tito' Nonostante la sopraggiunta prescrizione che ha "cancellato" il reato di diffamazione, il 26 maggio 2010 Sgarbi è stato condannato dalla Corte d’Appello di Venezia al pagamento di 110.000 € come risarcimento al procuratore aggiunto di Udine ed ex pm di Pordenone, Raffaele Tito per averlo pesantemente diffamato nel corso di alcune puntate di Sgarbi quotidiani andate in onda su Canale 5 nel 1997. L'ammontare del risarcimento è stato ridotto di un quarto rispetto a quello stabilito in primo grado, in quanto per una delle trasmissioni incriminate Sgarbi è stato dichiarato non punibile. L’intero iter giudiziario è durato ben 13 anni in quanto i legali di Sgarbi, dopo la condanna di primo grado a un anno e un mese di reclusione intervenuta nel 2001, avevano fatto ricorso alla Corte costituzionale rilevando l'insindacabilità delle sue affermazioni in quanto all'epoca il critico era parlamentare; ma la Consulta rispedì gli atti al Tribunale rigettando l’istanza e dando il via libera al processo[98]. *'Condanna per ingiuria contro Gianfranco Amendola' Con sentenza del 15 settembre 2003 del Tribunale Civile di Roma, Sgarbi è stato condannato al pagamento a favore del magistrato Gianfranco Amendola di 30.000 Euro più spese legali per le frasi ingiuriose pronunciate nel corso di una serata del Maurizio Costanzo Show nel 1993, quali, come da sentenza, "incapace, ignorante, bugiardo, maiale". Dieci anni di causa di primo grado scandite da intervenute modifiche di legge e da una sentenza della Corte Costituzionale che annullò[99] la deliberà di insindacabilità a favore di Sgarbi adottata dalla Camera dei Deputati. Sentenza confermata nel 2009 dalla Corte d'Appello di Roma con condanna ad ulteriori spese legali, passata successivamente in giudicato. Ad oggi Sgarbi non risulta aver onorato la sentenza. *'Condanna per diffamazione contro Ilda Boccassini (confermata in Cassazione)' Nel maggio 2011 la Corte di Cassazione con sentenza 10214, conferma la condanna al risarcimento per danni da diffamazione, a favore del pm milanese Ilda Boccassini, a carico di Sgarbi e del circuito televisivo di Mediaset. La Suprema Corte respinge il ricorso con il quale Sgarbi e Reti Televisive Italiane sostenevano la liceità di alcune espressioni usate nella trasmissione "Sgarbi quotidiani", andata in onda il 16 febbraio 1999, durante la quale la Boccassini veniva criticata in relazione all'inchiesta sul capo dei gip della Capitale, Renato Squillante. Sgarbi e RTI sono stati condannati a rifondere in solido il pm Boccassini con 25.822 euro.[100][101] Pubblicazioni *''Carpaccio'' - (1979, pubblicato anche negli Stati Uniti e in Francia) *''Palladio e la Maniera'' - (1980) *''Gnoli'' - (1983) *''I capolavori della pittura antica'' - (1984) *''Tutti i musei d'Italia'' - (1984) *''Antonio da Crevalcore e la pittura ferrarese del Quattrocento a Bologna'' - (1985) *''Carlo Guarienti'' - (1985) *''Il sogno della pittura'' - (1985, premio Estense 1985) *''Mattioli'' - (1987) *''Rovigo. Le chiese. Catalogo dei beni artistici e storici'' - (1988) *''Soutine'' - (1988) *''Storia universale dell'arte'' - (1988) *''Davanti all'immagine'' - (1989, premio Bancarella 1990) *''Giovanni Segantini, i capolavori'' - (1989), Reverdito Editore *''Il pensiero segreto'' - (1990) *''Botero'' - (1991) *''Dell'Italia. Uomini e luoghi'' - (1991, premio Fregene 1991) *''Roma: dizionario dei monumenti italiani e dei loro autori'' - (1991) *''Arturo Nathan. Illusione e destino'' - (1992) *''Lo Sgarbino. Dizionario della lingua italiana'' - (1993) *''Le mani nei capelli'' - (1993) *''Lezioni private'' - (1996) *''A regola d'arte. Libri, quadri, poesie: nuove lezioni sul bello'' - (1998) *''Alfredo Protti'' - (1998) *''Aroldo Bonzagni. Pittore e illustratore (1887-1918). Ironia, satira e dolore'' - (1998) *''Gli immortali'' - (1998) *''La casa dell'anima. Educazione all'arte'' - (1999) *''Notte e giorno d'intorno girando'' - (1999) *''Giotto e il suo tempo'' - (2000) *''Le tenebre e la rosa. Un'antologia'' - (2000) *''Onorevoli fantasmi. Due anni di polemiche parlamentari'' - (2000) *''Balthus'' - (2001) *''Elogio della medicina di Jacovitti'' - (2001) *''Percorsi perversi'' - (2001) *''Giorgio De Chirico. Dalla Metafisica alla "Metafisica". Opere 1909-1973'' - (2002) *''Il Bene e il Bello. La fragile condizione umana'' - (2002) *''Il sogno della pittura. Come leggere un'opera d'arte'' - (2002) *''Kossuth. Wolfgang Alexander Kossuth 1982-2002'' - (2002) *''La stanza dipinta. Saggi sull'arte contemporanea'' - (2002) *''Da Giotto a Picasso'' - (2003) *''Dell'arte e dell'amore. Gli ultimi giorni del Parmigianino'' - (2003) *''La ricerca dell'identità da Antonello a De Chirico'' - (2003) *''L'Odéo Cornaro'' - (2003) *''Parmigianino'' - (2003) *''Scaramuzza'' - (2003) *''Un paese sfigurato. Viaggio attraverso gli scempi d'Italia'' - (2003) *''Andrea Palladio. La luce della ragione. Esempi di vita in villa tra il XIV e XVIII secolo'' - (2004) *''Dell'anima'' - (2004) *''Gaspare Landi'' - (2004) *''Guercino. Poesia e sentimento nella pittura del Seicento'' - (2004) *''Le ceneri violette di Giorgione. Natura e Maniera tra Tiziano e Caravaggio'' - (2004) *'San Giuseppe con il bambino' di Giovan Battista Piazzetta - (2004) *''Un capolavoro di Rubens. L'adorazione dei pastori'' - (2004) *''Aroldo Bonzagni'' - (2005) *''Caravaggio e l'Europa. Il movimento caravaggesco internazionale da Caravaggio a Mattia Preti'' - (2005) *''Catalogo generale delle opere di Vincenzo Napolitano. 1.'' - (2005) *''Catalogo generale delle opere di Antonio Nunziante. 3.'' - (2005) *''Davanti all'immagine'' - (2005) *''I giudizi di Sgarbi. 99 artisti dai cataloghi d'arte moderna e dintorni'' - (2005) *''Il ritratto interiore da Lotto a Pirandello'' - (2005) *''Monteforte. Paesaggi della memoria'' - (2005) *''Ragione e passione contro l'indifferenza'' - (2005) *''Vedere le parole. La scrittura d'arte da Vasari a Longhi'' - (2005) *''Le meraviglie della pittura tra Venezia e Ferrara dal Quattrocento al Settecento'' - (2006) *''Francesco del Cossa'' - (2007) *''Clausura a Milano (e non solo). Da suor Letizia a Salemi(e ritorno)'' - (2008) *''L'Italia delle meraviglie. Una cartografia del cuore'' - (2009) *''Donne e dee nei musei italiani'' (2009) *''Klaus Karl Mehrkens: opere 1983-2008'', Protagon Ed., Siena 2009 ISBN 978-88-8024-262-8 *''Viaggio sentimentale nell'Italia dei desideri'' - (2010) *''Lo stato dell'arte-State of the Arts'' - Skira (2011) *''L'Italia delle meraviglie'' - Bompiani (2011) *''Le meraviglie di Roma. Dal Rinascimento ai giorni nostri'' - Bompiani (2011) *''Piene di grazia. I volti della donna nell'arte'' - Bompiani (2011) Citazioni nella cultura popolare *Nel 1994 il gruppo pop-demenziale marchigiano dei Vincisgrassi citò Sgarbi nella canzone Terra mia. Riferendosi a San Severino Marche ove è stato sindaco per alcuni anni, il gruppo canta: "S'è fatto tardi, in piazza c'è Sgarbi/che spiega a tutti quanti come dipingono i Sardi". *Jovanotti lo cita nel brano Ho perso la direzione (1992). *È citato dal rapper pugliese Caparezza in un gioco di parole nella canzone Tutto ciò che c'è quando canta "vorrei sapere la mia lingua meno di Biscardi, criticare sgorbi disegnati da Sgarbi". *È citato nella canzone del gruppo rap milanese Articolo 31 nella canzone Voglio una lurida (1994) nel passo "Mi sono rotto della magre bionde tipo la Barbie, delle maggiorate tipo quelle che si fa Sgarbi". *Nel 1996 il gruppo di Bologna Gemboy cita Sgarbi nel brano Bambine Troie, tratto dall'album Orgia Cartoon nel passo:"...e non voglio esser polemico come Sgarbi, ma io alla vostra età giocherei con la Barbie!". *I Pitura Freska, gruppo reggae veneziano, parla di lui nell'album Duri i banchi del 1993, nella canzone Ara che ben con le seguenti parole: "...de imatonii, de cassafati e de Sgarbi, no ghe ne ciava un casso a Skardy...", Il passo in questione tradotto in italiano, starebbe a significare che al cantante della band, Skardy, non interessa nulla del pensiero della gente che lo circonda. *Viene citato da Fabri Fibra nella canzone Io non t'invidio: "Andiamo a prostitute ma c'è sempre Sgarbi: voglio anch'io essere famoso in mezzo a questi bastardi". *Il personaggio Insulto Ingiuria della serie a fumetti Alan Ford è palesemente ispirato a Vittorio Sgarbi.[102] Curiosità Assieme ad altre celebrità nel 1998 ha partecipato al film Paparazzi di Neri Parenti. Category:Critici d’arte italiana Category:Scrittori italiani del XX secolo